


Chimaira

by Leliwen (Leli)



Series: Chimaira - eng & ita [2]
Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Killing, Primo ammazza gente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Primo è pericoloso. Lo sanno tutti. Lo sa persino Don Salvatore.
Series: Chimaira - eng & ita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Chimaira

**Author's Note:**

> Allora... questa ff è una specie di studio del personaggio attraverso 3 uccisioni + 1. Più o meno. Il che significa che mi andrò a focalizzare sui lati più oscuri della personalità di Primo.
> 
> Questa storia è in 2 parti: ma è in realtà la stessa, una volta in inglese e una in italiano.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> ❤️

# Χίμαιρα

Primo odia essere contraddetto.

Gli smuove qualcosa dentro, qualcosa di atavico, un mostro assetato di sangue che si aggrappa alle viscere e le dilania, facendo salire in bocca il sapore acre della bile. E tutti quelli che gli sono attorno lo sanno, lo vedono. Primo non è solo un cacciatore: è un predatore spietato.

La sua sola presenza annichilisce quella degli altri, focalizza l’attenzione, lo individua come il capo. E questo, ai vecchi Nizzuto, non è mai piaciuto.

Il padre di Primo ha provato a renderlo più malleabile, più docile, più ammaestrato.

Ma Primo non è un cane che si possa addestrare, né una bestia che si possa domare. Né con il bastone, né con la carota.

Primo è una fiera assetata di sangue, potente come una chimera: ha la fierezza di un leone, la passionalità nascosta dal vello morbido della capra e il morso velenoso di un serpente.

Primo è pericoloso. Lo sanno tutti. Lo sa persino Don Salvatore.

Primo non parla, sentenzia. E quando ti opponi a quella sentenza, vai a metterti contro giudice, giuria e boia. Primo è spietato.

Bertolini implora. Davanti al cofano della sua macchina, i soldi posati sul giornale. Bertolini contraddice e implora che le cose siano fatte a modo suo.

Bertolini contraddice.

Pietoso mormorio, _per piacere_. Come se Primo facesse dei piaceri. Come se si potesse addolcirlo con delle paroline vuote.

Il mercato crolla, il prezzo cala. Non c’è nessun piacere che tenga.

Ma Primo non è persona da sofismi. Non si diletta in giri di parole.

Il mercato crolla, il prezzo cala.

_Per piacere._

Due colpi di fucile.

Non avrebbe voluto sparare a Berto: cucinava bene.

Un maiale contrapposto a una chimera. Non era certo un combattimento dal pronostico incerto. Il clacson continua il suo canto funebre in lontananza.

Primo si gira, guarda il ragazzino americano e sorride. Due colpi a segno, da quella distanza. Non male, no?

E un sottotesto inquietante, da leggere tra le righe: prova a contraddirmi e farai la stessa fine.

Il rumore dei tacchi mentre scende dal tettuccio dell’alfetta è quasi più assordante del rumore degli spari. Gli occhi del Golden Hippie lo guardano stralunati. Un ragazzino stupido davanti a una chimera affamata.

E Berto è ancora vivo.

 _Per piacere_.

Primo scioglie l’americano e strangola il maiale. E la fiera si cheta.

Angelo. Angelo ha quasi la stessa età di Paul. Ma Angelo è un uomo, Paul un ragazzino.

Angelo ha negli occhi e nelle orecchie la violenza quotidiana di Don Salvatore, ha il potenziale per posizioni più importanti del mero traduttore. Angelo è uno di loro, uno della Calabria, uno dei Calati. Angelo sa cosa comporta tradire. Lo sa, ma il canto della sirena è stato troppo intenso.

Primo non è incazzato con Angelo. Primo non parla inglese, ma capisce molto più di quanto non dia ad intendere. Quella promessa di vivere come un Getty, in America, è ammaliante. Primo non è incazzato con Angelo.

È incazzato con Dante che non si è accorto che quei due stavano scappando. È incazzato con Don Salvatore che si è presentato senza avvisare, senza essere invitato, nel momento peggiore.

Angelo che ama la sua stessa musica, Angelo che parla inglese, Angelo che non voleva che Primo ammazzasse Paul.

Don Salvatore può aver salvato Dante quella mattina, ma ha condannato Angelo.

Maledetto Salvatore. Maledetti Calati. Primo non può lasciare Angelo vivo.

La cocaina risveglia la chimera.

_That’s all folks_.

Porca di quella troia. Il sangue gli pompa nelle vene. Il Golden Hippie gli ha fatto ammazzare Angelo. Quanto ha voglia di piantare il secondo colpo in quella testolina rossa, tra quei due occhi spalancati.

Ma Leo è lì a dirgli di no. E Primo sa che di Leonardo si più fidare. La medaglia di San Cristoforo che porta al collo, dopotutto, gliel’ha regalata lui.

Il fucile ha fatto il suo ingrato dovere. Un bacio. È ora di rimetterlo a posto.

 _Pietà, Primo_.

Dannato vecchio. Non si chiede pietà a una fiera.

Te la sei cercata.

Leonardo conosce Primo. Lo ha visto crescere per adombrare prima suo padre e poi suo zio. Primo è intelligente, astuto, è il futuro. Primo è pericoloso.

 _Quello nun se lu pigghia manco u Diavolo_.

Oh sì, Leonardo non ha dubbi in proposito: se il Diavolo si vedesse arrivare Primo all’Inferno, gli sbatterebbe la porta in faccia. Persino il Diavolo è consapevole della pericolosità di Primo.

C’è solo una persona, viva, che non ha – _ancora_ – subito ripercussioni per averlo contraddetto, per averlo umiliato davanti agli altri.

Don Salvatore ha designato Francesco come suo successore, davanti alla famiglia riunita. E Primo non ha fatto una piega.

Don Salvatore ha negato alla nonna di Angelo il suo stato e un cadavere da piangere. Primo le ha promesso di ritrovarlo, _stu guaglione_.

Don Salvatore si è preso ciò che era suo, senza vergogna. Primo sente il ringhio della fiera rombargli nel sangue.

Primo conosce Leonardo. Sa che Don Salvatore ha fatto uno sbaglio, uno sbaglio enorme regalando quel coltello a Francesco e minacciando così il futuro del ragazzo. Leonardo non è più di Salvatore.

Ma Don Salvatore è – _ancora_ – il capo, è lui che decide.

Ed è lui che sancisce chi vive e chi muore.

Ma Primo _nun se lu pigghia manco u Diavolo_.

È forte e si divincola e blocca la mano che vorrebbe afferrarlo alla gola. Don Salvatore non può strangolare Primo. E allora schiaffeggia Leonardo – una, due, quattro volte – che si è schierato con Primo, che ha osato mentirgli. Ridicolizza Leonardo, che ama sua moglie e ne ascolta le richieste.

E Primo tira fuori la fiera. E ruggisce più forte.

Andare a trovare Stefano è una sofferenza. Sono cresciuti distanti, lui e Stefano: uno a sparare e l’altro a studiare. Stefano è famiglia, molto più di quanto non lo sia Leonardo. Primo non ha scelto di coinvolgere Leonardo, ma ha scelto di coinvolgere Stefano.

E Stefano s’è scoperto.

Ma va tutto bene: un dono per zia, una ricompensa per il cugino e il lavoro è concluso, la famiglia si rinsalda. E poi si può cominciare a costruire.

Ma Stefano non lo vuole dentro casa sua. Stefano non vuole la ricompensa che gli spetta.

Stefano non vuole fare come dice Primo.

Ma Stefano è famiglia, no?

La voce della propria coscienza è troppo lontana per essere sentita oltre il ruggito della fiera.

Disappunto.

Rigetto.

Tradimento.

Il sangue si trasforma in veleno mentre Stefano cade al suolo. Un tonfo sordo, senza nemmeno un grido. Troppo stupito per essere spaventato.

Un sapore amaro invade la bocca, distorce i lineamenti.

Primo sa che la morte di Stefano ricade interamente su di sé. Niente armi. È personale.

Don Salvatore, invece, ha il dolce piacere della vendetta.

**Author's Note:**

> Con il corsivo riporto frasi dal telefilm.
> 
> Che io sappia la lingua calabrese non ha una grammatica scritta univocamente definita, quindi sono andata a orecchio. O almeno c'ho provato intensamente.


End file.
